scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot Gus
Pilot Gus was a human man. Description Gus was a pilot in the R.A.F. during the Battle of Britain, known for an open mind, great courage, and being very particular about neatness. He had the honor of having his gremlin stowaway be none other than the Gremlin Leader himself (who would later take on the name of Gremlin Gus). Gus was the first pilot to somewhat befriend the Gremlins, and discovered their origins before his fellows Stuffy and Jamface. During one particular flight, Gus discussed the reasons the humans had to make and use aeroplanes with Gremlin Gus, arguing to the Gremlin that fighting off the Germans was also in the Gremlins' interest and that they should help with the war rather than sabotage. He managed to convince his new friend, but crashed at the end of the chat. He was gravely injured, and though he made as complete a recovery as he could under the circumstances, he was told that he would never fly again. In thanks for helping them see the light, the Gremlins helped the heartbroken pilot con his way through his medical exams so that he could once more be OK-ed for flight duty, which, apparently, he acquitted himself of so well as to become something of a war hero. After the war, Gus retired to a countryside house near what little was left of the Gremlins' old forest. He married and had a child, and finally a grandson, “Young Gus”. He used to tell Young Gus about the Gremlins, though the boy did not really believe his grandfather. Around 2012, Pilot Gus had the pleasant surprise of being reunited with a squadron of gremlins led by Gremlin Gus, who had returned from Wasteland to give another shot at life on Earth. Pilot Gus promised to find a new forest home for them, and, in the meantime, hid them in his house. Sadly, Gus died before he could fulfill his promise, though his legacy was carried on by Young Gus not long after. Behind the scenes Pilot Gus was created by Roald Dahl for The Gremlins. He is something of an author avatar for Dahl, once a flight lieutenant, particularly in his plight when he becomes earthbound to his injuries (an affliction with Dahl suffered and had no Gremlins to get him out of). Pilot Gus's appearance varies somewhat from one medium to another. In the illustrations for The Gremlins he has light brown hair and greatly resembles a young Dahl in facial structure; in the first comic version he has hair so fair as to be colored white; and finally in the second comic version he has red hair and a small mustache; and in Return of the Gremlins he has black hair. To muddle matters further, INDUCKS's description of Pilot Gus reads "pilot with blond mustache and hair", in a clear case of the database confusing Gus's red-mustached design with Pilot Jamface. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:British characters Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers Category:Main Characters